Sick
by sasunaru1123
Summary: Sesshomaru is sick. That's pretty much all I can say...read and find out why dontcha. Rated T just cause Sesshy and Kags are adorable
1. Chapter 1

**Sick.**

**A Sess/Kag drabble**

**Yo everyone sorry about the late updates but school started so I've been running all over the place getting books and clothes and whatnot I finally found some time and decided to write a little drabble for this totally adorable couple. Enjoy.**

Kagome was briskly walking home after a long day at the doctor's office. Her feet hurt and she was pretty sure that she had contracted the flu from the snot-nosed kid that insisted on touching everything. 'Damn gaki' she thought to herself. She had become a master of hiding her aura so on days like this one; especially she had to put that into practice so as to ensure that her taiyoukai of a boyfriend wouldn't worry.

"Tadaima Sesshomaru," Kagome said as he walked through the shoji doors of her traditional Japanese home. Novembers in Sapporo were always a bit chillier. She paused as she walked through her home. It was silent, not the usual Sesshomaru silence but an unnerving sort of silence. It was strange. "Sesshomaru? I'm home." She tried once more. No answer. She began getting a bit worried so she rushed to the back of the house and practically flung the sliding doors open. There, on the futon, lay Sesshomaru peacefully sleeping, his silky hair that was usually so neat sprawled all over his face and the pillow. Now if it was anyone else, they would have thought that the great lord was indeed only sleeping, but Kagome wasn't just some random person, she could tell when something was wrong. His breathing was hitched, just slightly and he was an odd shade of pink. She reached out her hand and placed it on his forehead "A fever." She analysed quickly.

She immediately forgot her own problems and scrambled to the kitchen to get a rag and some cold water. She hurried back to the room and placed the now wet cloth on his forehead as well as tucked him in on the futon. She rubbed some Sports Balm* on his chest and neck as well as under his nose and to her surprise, he didn't wake up. "It must be a really bad cold" she absent-mindedly said. She neatened the tangled mess of silver as she was leaving and softly closed the door on her way out.

Kagome went back to the kitchen and made some nettle tea for Sesshomaru and some chamomile for herself. She placed his cup next to the futon and then went to the guest room. She quickly undressed herself and put on the sleeping kimono that was besides the sleeping taiyoukai. After she finished her tea she herself fell into a deep sleep.

Sports Balm is a remedy in Trinidad that smells really strongly, it burns your nose like really badly and I wasn't sure if its massed produced so meh.

It's a two shot so I'll finish it soon. Maybe but I have so much fucking homework. Damn iiiiittttt.

Anyway REVIEW and I might reconsider my prioroties.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sick Part 2**

**A Sess/Kag drabble**

**Let there be SESSHOMARU .**

I had woken up to the insufferably strong scent of the infernal remedy that Kagome called Sports Balm. I observed my surroundings and immediately recalled that my head was pounding so I took a nap but looking back on it I probably was simply sleep deprived however knowing Kagome she took no chances and rubbed me down as well as made some tea for me. From the scent or at least what I can tell its nettle. The sheets rustled as I stirred the washcloth she placed on my head falling to my thighs. I stretched a bit and got up from the floor, my silver hair falling flawlessly behind me; however I noticed that it was falling in between my back instead of under my butt. I ran a clawed hand through my hair and noticed a foreign body, probably hair elastic or something she used to tie my hair up. I sighed. Damn that rub, it took away my sense of smell. I finally got around to leaving the room but not before drinking the tea she had so kindly set out for me. I walked the halls and stopped at the guest room, carefully opening the doors I peeked through and smiled as I saw my little miko snoozing away, her obsidian hair messily painting the bed, pillow and her face. The rub still hadn't worn off so I was stuck with the stupid stench of mint in my nose. Utter nonsense, an inuyoukai that couldn't smell, a bit too ironic for my tastes, unfortunately. The object of my gaze seemed a little paler than usual so me being as observant as always walked towards her and bent over her. I noticed that she was sweating profusely. I was about to leave but a thin arm shot up and grabbed me by my silver hair. I was trapped. Trapped under a cuddly, sweaty, sticky miko. _Yippee_. I tried to pry her off of me mainly because its uncomfortable being glued to your sleeping mate when you aren't the one doing the cuddling but she was adamant and apparently very strong subconsciously. I assessed my predicament and deduced that the best plan of action was to wake her up.

"Kagome, wake up," I sighed as she turned the other way, effectively causing my back to break. The sickening cracking sound was testament enough. "Fluffy, pass me the malt," Kagome grumbled in her sleep. If I wasn't shaped like a pretzel at the moment I would have admired the cute scene of her dreaming about me. "Kagome. Wake up you are breaking me." I growled a bit frustrated at the very painful position I was in. I sighed once again feeling the headache that caused me to fall asleep in the first place come up again. Huffing I simply pulled away, which In turn caused Kagome to be yanked out from under the sheets and fall splat on the floor. And she didn't even wake up…

I stared in awe at the twenty two year old lady who was currently on the floor with her foot still under the sheet and her rear sticking up in the air. According to her this is what you'd call a 'Kodak moment' I actually did contemplate whether or not to go get the camera and snap a picture of her, just to tease her for breaking my back. I cracked my back a couple of times and turned towards her and the empty tea cup. That damned rub wore off so I could smell again and thankfully it didn't have that minty after smell. She was drinking chamomile so I elegantly* bent down to pick the cup up. However I not so elegantly dropped it causing it to shatter with a small ting. "Sesshomaruuuu, you broke my cup!" I turned around to find a now fully awake Kagome. 'Now she wakes up' I mentally scowled.

_Okayy well…it turns out it might be a threeshot? *nervous laughter* I'm sorry? _

_*As elegantly as he could seeing as Kagome had previously broken his spine*_

_REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY SO _

_RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIII IIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWW!_

Sasunaru1123


End file.
